


Learning Curve

by ltcommkat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcommkat/pseuds/ltcommkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is the night, and Mikey is so ready... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how Michelangelo felt sitting on that couch next to the girl of his dreams. He felt sick, like the pizza they'd had for dinner was having a riot in his gut, and he was swallowing more often than necessary to keep it at bay. They were watching a movie, the two of them on the couch with his brothers spread across the room. Being near them right then was only building the tension, keeping him from making the move he so desperately wanted to make.

Earlier, after she'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, he'd received a text reading "tonight's the night ;)". His heart had jumped into his throat. His eyes shot open the instant he'd grasped the meaning, and he started coughing. His brothers had laughed it off, telling him to slow down with the pizza. He'd chuckled nervously, stashing his phone away quickly. This couldn't mean… what he thought it meant? But as she sat back down next to him, the look in her eyes… He knew what she'd meant.

Up until then they'd shared chaste kisses, innocent caresses, but nothing with much heat behind it. They'd been texting more and more every night though, and things were definitely headed in the direction of intimacy. He just hadn't gone into that night knowing that this would be the night.

He had his arm around her shoulders, with their thighs pressing together like they'd sat dozens of times before, but tonight every place their skin touched was on fire. He had never been so aware of someone in his life. When she knew his brothers weren't looking, she would trace little circles on his thigh, spiraling her fingertips higher and higher, and then placing her hand back in her own lap. He watched her hands intensely, holding his breath, and when she'd pull away he'd sigh, sure that she was going to be the death of him.

When the movie finally-FINALLY- ended and his brothers all went in their separate directions, his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. She turned to him, expectation and mischief in her dark eyes. He gulped.

"I'm not really tired yet… You wanna hang out in your room for a bit?" She tried to keep her face innocent, but the way she was biting her lip, waiting for him to answer… It was a long moment before he could speak.

"Uhh, yeah! Totally!" He stood, too quickly. He grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her in the direction of his room. She couldn't help giggling at his eagerness.

When they were in his room, he was scurrying around at first, pushing piles of laundry and knick-knacks and weights out of the way. "Sorry about the mess," he said sheepishly. He was kicking himself for not knowing better than to just keep it clean.

She stepped up to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him away from the pile he was trying to shove into his closet. Mikey gulped. This was it.

"You okay?" she asked, lacing her fingers through his larger ones. Even contact this small was distracting to him. His mouth was practically a desert. When he spoke, his voice was filled with gravel.

"Yeah, I just…" He cleared his throat, not wanting to sound as pathetic as he knew he did. "Are you sure about this, babe? I mean…" Look at me… He couldn't finish the sentence out loud. He liked who he was. He loved his life, despite the challenges it came with. But that didn't change that he was a mutant turtle, and she was a beautiful angel, and in this moment as she was offering herself to him, for the first time in his life he didn't feel worthy. He'd never felt more separate before, and suddenly his nerves were replaced by the unfamiliar pangs of insecurity that he wasn't used to feeling.

She knew exactly what he was thinking, could see the doubt in his baby blue eyes. She didn't say anything, knowing that Mikey understood actions much more clearly than words, and instead reached up and pulled the mask off his face. He let her, unmoving, watching her carefully. She dropped his orange mask on the floor, then wound her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his, and kissed him.

He responded fervently, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, forcing her even closer against him. Her mouth opened to his, and he was surprised at how natural it felt to run his tongue along hers. Electricity sparked as their kiss deepened, and when a moan built up in her throat and escaped, something in Michelangelo's chest snapped. Pulling back suddenly, expression a mixture of surprise and wonder and something she didn't quite have words for, he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed where he placed her as gently as he could before crawling on top of her, hovering just a moment to take in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He was in awe of her, in awe of this feeling, this need building up in him.

She ran her delicate fingers up his arm, watching the path she laid on his skin as she went, up to his shoulders and then down over his collarbone, tracing the lines etched into his plastron lightly. Mikey shivered, wondering how such a simple touch could affect him so much. He swooped in for another kiss, starting to become impatient with their progress. He wanted everything, every touch, every kiss, every feeling she had to offer. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her throat, until he reached the hem of her shirt. He paused then, posing the question with his eyes. She hurried to remove it, eager to see his reactions, watching his face carefully. She'd picked her favorite black, lacy bra for the occasion, and was not disappointed as Mikey's eyes went wide as saucers as the sight of her chest.

He wasted no time, planting kisses all over her skin, his tongue darting out to lick now and then. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, reveling in his experimentation. Her hands roamed everywhere, unrestrained and curious. She'd wanted to touch him like this for ages, thought about the rough texture of his skin against hers countless times. When her fingertips traced the waistband of his shorts, she felt him jerk above her and she giggled. "Ticklish?" she teased.

He lifted his head from her breasts slightly embarrassed at his knee-jerk reaction to the route he knew her fingers were taking. "Just, ah, nervous I guess?" She cupped Mikey's face in both her hands and kissed him again, sweetly, tenderly, before smirking mischievously. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra, then shrugged it off and pushed it off the bed. Mikey gulped.

"Let me distract you then," she purred, surprising him be flipping them around so he was on his shell and she was straddling his hips. He forgot his bashfulness quickly at the sight of her sitting on top of him and sat up, arms winding around her back to pull her close again. He buried one hand in her hair at the back of her head and crushed their mouths together, kissing her hungrily, like he'd never be full. The friction of her breasts against his hard chest set both of them on fire, and she began grinding her hips down onto him, needing more. He gasped as she pressed into his growing erection for the first time, the feeling otherworldly, urging him to lift his hips up to increase the pressure.

"Babe, I-I… fuck," he breathed out, starting to become overwhelmed by all the new sensations. His hands roamed over every part of her he could reach; her thighs, up over the curve of her hips, then finally cupping both her breasts. He palmed them gently, feeling their weight, then ran his thumbs over her nipples, eliciting the most delicious mewling noise from her. He ducked his head down to capture one peak between his lips, not being cautious or slow as he lapped at her with his tongue. Her breaths were becoming ragged as she continued to swivel her hips against his.

Finally she could take no more, and removed herself from his lap. She evaded the hands that were trying to keep her where she was and knelt next to him, her eyes wild and chest heaving. She reached quickly for him, tucking her fingers under the band of his shorts and tugging. He lifted his hips, helping her to get them off.

He thought he would be nervous sitting there completely naked in front of her, his member standing erect, ready, but as he watched her wiggle free of her jeans, her panties falling to the ground with them, he was simply at a loss. Somehow she'd manages to leave him, Michelangelo, speechless.

She smirked at the look on his face, mouth agape, eyes incredulous. She crawled back to him, straddling him again, and kissed him. He could feel her shaking with the same anticipation that buzzed through him, fueling him as his hand travelled south, skipping from the curve of her behind to the inside of her thigh, then further in. He heard her breath hitch and felt her tense as his middle finger brushed against her lips, tracing their line up and back down before parting them. He buried his face in her neck as he explored her, not wanting to miss any of her reactions. He was amazed at how wet she was already, coating his finger in it as he applied pressure to the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. She jerked slightly, then pressed further into him, moaning his name into his ear. At the sound of his name, he shivered and sank his finger inside of her all the way, wanting more, wanting all the sounds she could make.

She cried out at the intrusion, grinding down into his hand as he palmed her sex, keeping his digit deep inside her. Her movements became frantic then, the tension building higher and higher, and when Mikey suckled her earlobe and whispered her name to her, she broke. She rode out her orgasm as he pumped his finger in and out of her, then slowed and relaxed into him. He pulled his hand away gently, grinning like a fool as he held her tightly against him.

"That was… amazing," he whispered, grasping at the words to describe how he felt. She pulled back, looking at him, and grinned back at him.

"And it isn't even over yet," she said, kissing him again as she shifted in his lap. He gasped as her hand found his member, which had been throbbing impatiently for the last several minutes as he pleasured her. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked gently a few times, making his eyes roll back in his head. She didn't spent much time teasing him, thankfully, as she lifted herself up, positioned him at her entrance, and sank a few inches of him into herself. They both groaned, their foreheads together as she pulled back, then pushed all the way down. They stayed still a few moments, breathing hard as they adjusted to the new feelings that threatened to overwhelm both of them.

"I don't want to go slow," she told him, her voice low and filled with need. These were like magic words to him, and without warning he was flipping them over so he was over her again, and began moving in quick, hard thrusts. Somewhere in the back of his head he worried that he was hurting her, but her cries were filled only with pleasure, which only spurred him on further to the point where he was ramming into her. His arms shook as he held himself up, and her legs wrapped around him, her hands on his face and their gazes locked.

He placed his lips on hers again as he kept up his frantic pace, taking it all in; the delicious sounds that he was drawing from her, the sounds their bodies made as they collided together and drew apart, the raw fire building inside him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer…

Keeping her mouth pressed firmly against his, her back arched up suddenly as her second orgasm hit her, and he gave in, feeling himself build up and finally spill into her. His movements finally slowed, then stopped, but he stayed inside her as they recovered together, trying to catch their breaths.

"B-buh… I… fuck!" Mikey exclaimed, finally opening his eyes to search her face, wanting to be sure she was on the same cloud he was on. She was grinning, eyes shining delightedly at his reactions. She just nodded and nuzzled her head on his shoulder as he pulled out of her and pulled her into his side.

After a while they regained their composure, and she grew comfortable there, tucked in next to him, drawing lazy figures on his plastron.

She was startled when, after just a few minutes, he was climbing over her and peppering her face and neck with kisses, saying, "Let's do that again!" eagerly.


End file.
